Disc 2 Treasure Trove Check List
This is a checklist of all items needed to complete the Treasure Trove Achievement found in Disc 2. =Crimson Forest= Maze of Gloom * Seed #43 * Demon Warrior's Blade * Demon Warrior Ring Near Swamp * Refresh * Healing Potion =Numara= Numara Palace * 3x Junk Parts * Seed #44 * Cubic Music Score 3 * 100G * 100G * 3x Mysterious Perfume * Power Drink * Slot Seed * Mana Capsule * Slot #45 * 6x Generator * Seed #46 * 6x Black Pearl Powder * 2x Whetstone * Adept Earrings * 100G * Healing Potion * Seed #47 * Angel's Plume * 3x Magic-Sealing Feather =Numara Atoll= * Bronze Spirit Band * Regenerate =Mountain Village of Tosca= Exterior * Seed #48 * Magic Powered Locator Level 1 * Dark Crystal Staff - Must Complete: Tosca Treasure Hunt * Dark Crystal Ring - Must Complete: Tosca Treasure Hunt * 500G * Healing Tank * 500G * Medusa's Head - Must Complete: Treasure Beyond the Waterfall Old Man Bosso's House * Seed of Terror Deeno Family House * Flara Bomb * Seed #51 Tolty's Inn * 2x Magic-Sealing Feather * Aquara Bomb * Seed #49 * Seed #50 * Cure-All * Slot Seed * 2x Mysterious Perfume =Northern Cape= * Lion Heart * Cubic Music Score 4 =Old Sorceress' Mansion= Exterior * Soul Medicine Entrance Hall * Cure-All * Poem Fragment A Courtyard * Bow Plate * Cure-All * Poem Fragment D Entrance Hallway left side * Poem Fragment B * Large Mirror Jewel * Celestial Plate Hallway Right Side (in the mirror) * Mana Capsule * Winda Bomb Hallway right side * 4x Black Pearl Powder * Poem Fragment C Entrance Hall (in the mirror) * Grounda Bomb * Red-Copper Band * Wheat Plate * Soul Medicine Old Sorceress' Hermitage * Goddess Medicine * Lost Northern Cape * Ailment Void - Must Complete: Lirum's Treasure Old Sorceress' Mansion - Exterior * Virus - Must Complete: The Bird's Shiny Treasure =Black Cave= Maze of Darkness * Stone Beast's Thorn * Goddess Medicine * Giant Feeler * Seed #52 Foul Swamp * 500G * Power Drink * Soul Medicine The Great Hall of Foul Creatures * Scroll of Dissection Helltrap * Refresha * Blinding Powder * Seed #53 The Great Hall of Foul Creatures * Cure-All * Curse Blocker - Must Complete: The Black Cave's Mysterious Treasure =City of Saman= Erlio Family House * Seed #56 * Antidote * 500G Kersen's Inn * Seed #57 * 6x Generator * 5x Sticky Tape * Seed #58 Emelo's Tavern * Seed #59 Main Street * Pixie Flower * Seed #54 * Seed #55 House of Riordan the Merchant * Slot Seed * 3x Whetstone * Secret Ledger * 1000G Audun's Item Shop * Seed #60 Port of Saman * 3x Beast Hide Rasp * 4x Pendulum * 500G =Experimental Staff= Experimental Staff is a temporary zone all items missed can be bought from the Auction House in Saman. Samanese Merchant Ship * Seed #61 Marine Division * Slot Seed * 6x Generator Power Division * Cure-All Operation Division * Aqua Mine * 4x Pendulum * Knight Earrings * 3x Bug's Stomach Upper Division * 5x Gutsy Cloth * White Lotus * Lotus Ring * 4x Beast Hide Rasp * Fire Charm Outer Division * 4x Paraweed Needle Power Division * Power Drink * Red Snake * Snake Ring